geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Last Word
"Last Word" is a game created by Gemini Drake currently in production for RPG Maker VX Ace, and is the direct sequel to Lunarosse, for reasons undisclosed for spoilers are evil. The game was set to be worked on and possibly released in 2013, but due to a temporary hiatus the game is just now getting off the ground. It is announced on January 14, 2016, "Last Word" will receive a new title as to avoid confusion with the other video game out of the same name. On March 7, 2018, it has been announced that the title "Last Word" is no longer in production. Whereas this particular version is gone, the Creator has stated how another will rise up in its place with a similar premise. For future information about this upcoming title, head over to Thronfolger: The Last Word. Story Five years prior to the story, an MMORPG called "Last Word" was in its alpha stage, tested by a select few. This was the very first in a long line of future Virtual Reality MMORPGs where the players themselves experience the very world themselves as though they were born there. It's set in the mythical realm of Verasia, watched over by the divine goddess of the same name, consisting of twenty-four areas called the Sectors. The players' goal is to scale the Sectors to reach her realm of Shangri-la to become one of her chosen warriors, an Einherjar. A powerful creature called a Guardian are tasked by her at the end of each Sector to test those worthy of her divine gift. By defeating them and obtaining their Relic can one advance on to the next area. Only four alpha testers were able to make it to the final Sector, Omega, ready to face its Guardian. Before the final blow could be dealt, a terrible accident occurred that severed the connection to the game. No one to this day knows what had happened. In the present day, the company, Demerton Inc., released the MMO to the public, becoming its biggest seller in years. Though everyone seems inthralled by the advancement in video games, one Marino Donahue doesn't get the craze. Years before the alpha testing, he lost his parents in a fire, leaving only he and his older brother orphaned. Days after the accident, his brother left without word and no means of contact. One day after Marino returns from his classes he receives a package in the mail from an anonymous sender. Inside is a copy of "Last Word", along with the Virtual Goggles to play it, and a note that reads "If you wish to find your brother, you'll find him in Verasia." Marino's skeptical of the note's words, but decides to test the game out. The more he plays, the more he believes whoever sent the game was telling the truth. Having to deal with Guardians are the least of Marino's worries as he's opposed by the antagonist Guild, VENDETTA, game destroying bugs and glitches, and a Player Killer named Glyphsunder. He must depend on a player named Amara who can detect glitches, his best friend Darwin Croft, and the Guild UNITY to unravel the mysteries of Verasia and the Alpha Crash. Gameplay Last Word once featured the default battle system and the "Mother 3 Window" by Ramiro with six party members. HP was set to scroll during damage like the "Mother 3" game. Because of difficulty with the scripts, the battle system was changed to Yanfly's Visual Battler system where the characters are facing upward on-screen, a la Final Fantasy Mystic Quest and Phantasy Star'' IV'' style. Something new to add is the Alchemy feature (script by Falcao) where players can collect materials all over the areas they visit and take them to an Alchemy Shop to craft new items, weapons, armor, etc. Weapons will not be crafted in a Blacksmith like past projects, but can be bought in shops or crafted in the Alchemy Shop, same with Armor, Accessories, and Items. Glyphs make a comeback to teach people magic. Another feature being introduced is the use of a Fire Emblem/''Disgaea'' Weapon Level System. Players get to decide which weapon the characters are best compatible with and their ranking gets stronger with each use. Most start off at Rank E and work their way up to S. Depending on the rank of the weapon determines the use of other weapons and skills provided. Yanfly's Adust Limit script was later added to increase the limit of stats and currency. Something Gemini's currently working or searching for a Message Board and E-Mail system so Marino can read new topics in the game or keep tabs on his fellow players. In-game, players can go on Quests to get money, Experience Points, or even rare items. A feature exclusive to the game is the "Mirror" option where players can make their character be based off their real life counterpart if they feel like it. The concept of '''Loyalty Missions - inspired by Mass Effect 2 - will make its debut in this game. Whereas people can recruit other players and add them to the "Friends List", it doesn't mean they're fully recruited. In order to seal their position in your list, the player must undergo a certain Quest with them. By completing it successfully with it guarantee a full-on party member for future uses. A new concept recently made is the Stamina Meter - inspired by Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''- and the '''Calendar System'. After a certain point in the beginning, the player is given a certain amount of Stamina Points to explore Verasia. The higher the level the more points are expended. During certain points, they will be rewarded with more. If the Stamina Points are drained, the player can't explore and must log-out. They must then rest for the day to replenish it. For the calendar, depending on the date, determines an event set to play out, whether it be in-game or in the real world. Job Classes Below is a list of the available classes a player can choose: *'Warrior' - Specializes in combat, the Warrior has high attack and defense and wield possibly any weapon. *'Priest/Priestess' - Although physically weak, the Priest/Priestess can choose from a broad array of healing and defensive magic spells. *'Paladin' - Though similar to the Warrior in stats, this variation can also use healing and defensive magic spells. *'Mage' - Although ill-suited for wielding weapons, Mages easily bend destructive black magic spells to their will. *'Assassin' - Assassins are very fast and agile, and they can swing their weapons lightning-fast. They excel at surprising enemies and have the ability to pick locked doors. Their steal ability allows them to take items from enemies. *'Dancer' - Fighters whose smooth moves confuse enemies, leaving blood on the dance floor. *'Alchemist' - A master of transmutation, the alchemist can alter nature at a whim. *'Brawler' - A fighter refined both in body and mind, the Brawler specializes in barehanded fighting techniques. Below is a list of the Premium Classes available. Each class costs a certain amount of money: *'Cardian' - Sorcerers with the ability to summon magical beings and harness their power. *'Bard' - Bards use their songs to enhance their party's performance. The effect of their songs varies depending on the instrument they use. *'Tamer' - Trainers whose open hearts and strong wills allow them to capture and control beasts. *'Necromancer' - Necromancers summon the Undead, or change living creatures into undead, to attack as well as using various other offensive dark magical arts. Below is a list of the Exclusive Classes only available to either certain characters or through storyline events: *'Reaver' - Reavers are the embodiment of darkness and death. They are nearly invincible to every weapon class and nearly every spells imaginable. *'Einherjar' - The ultimate title granted by the Goddess herself. Those with this class are granted use of every weapon available in the game. Characters Main Characters Marino Donahue - The main protagonist. Uses the Player Name "Revelin", a Warrior, while in "Last Word". Marino's playing the MMORPG to find clues to his brother, Vann's whereabouts. He hopes with help from the UNITY Guild and other players he'll succeed in his goal. He was never one to play video games growing up, more of the athletic type. He usually depends on Darwin to explain the game to him and other technical terms. Darwin Croft - Marino's best friend. Uses the Player Name "Riordan", an Assassin, while in "Last Word". Darwin is mainly referred to as the "Encyclopedia of Verasia" for his vast knowledge of the MMO. Despite his weak demeanor and nerdy appearance in real life, he's quite knowledgeable about war tactics, having grown up in a military family. He's skeptical of Marino's reason of playing the game, believing he finally buckled under the pressure to join the band wagon of players. Vericci - A Priestess. Vericci started playing "Last Word" around the same time as Marino. When she appeared in the Alpha Sector with the other newbies she felt a certain connection to him and Darwin. Despite being a newb, she's quite skilled in the healing arts the Priestess class has to offer. She's not one for battle, having joined the game to make new friends and build up her confidence for the real world. She hints there's someone in her class she likes, but can't face him feeling he's too "distant" from her to notice her. Amara - A Mage. Amara is a strange player to say the least. She doesn't remember her real name, nor can she gain experience from battle. It seems she's permanently locked on Level 1. To make matters worse for her, she can't seem to Log Out, no matter how many times she contacts a Game Master to help her. However, she has displayed a skill to detect Glitches, Bugs, and Viruses should one pop up to infect the game. Amara travels with Marino after seeing how strong he is, becoming his Glitch Detector in each of the Sectors, but will not participate in battle due to her ailment. She's given the nickname "Glitch" by the main party. Theoris - An AI of the game with the Paladin Class. Theoris' main program is to teach new players the basics of the game. Despite being set for only the Alpha Sector, he appears in the other Sectors to give players advice on what's set to come. Strange enough, he seems sentient as he breaks away from program to speak with Marino through PMs and the game. He's the only character in Verasia to be in possession of the legendary Philosopher's Stone, an item that keeps a player's HP above 0 at all times, earning him the nickname "Defier of Death". Xeneus - An Alchemist and one of the four Alpha Crash legends. Xeneus was once the main tactician of the UNITY Guild during the alpha stage, along with crafting their equipment to prepare them. Since the game was released to the public, he logged back on to complete his previous goal, reach Shangri-la and meet the Goddess Verasia. However, he refuses to rejoin UNITY for his personal reasons. He's one of the only Alchemists in the game that's on the frontlines of combat should the situation call for it. He seems to know a little about Marino's brother, yet won't speak of any details. Glyphsunder - One of the four Alpha Crash legends. In the alpha testing, Glyphsunder was once a Warrior class, but in the public release he has somehow become an Einherjar. He was believed to have completed most of the game's challenges without hesitation. Along with his sudden class change, he has become insanely violent toward other players. He can somehow kill them without asking for a Duel, and those defeated or damaged by him sustain physical and/or mental injury in the real world. He seems to be the source of the Glitches, Bugs, and Viruses that appear throughout Verasia, yet the moderators can't seem to touch him. Vann Donahue - Marino's long lost older brother. Vann has always cared for Marino since he was a baby, never allowing anyone to insult him or attack him. Unlike his brother, he was more studious than athletic, getting the top scores in his classes. He swore to protect him after their family home was destroyed in a fire and his parents with it. Due to reasons unknown, he disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again. It's believed he may have had something to do with the "Last Word" project. UNITY Yorae - The Leader of UNITY and a Paladin Class. Yorae was one of the four Alpha Crash legends, excelling at the archery traits quicker than anyone else. He started UNITY to gather the players together to complete their task of reaching Shangri-la. He grows attached to Marino and treats him like the younger brother he never had. He's always quick to be on the frontlines to assist others against tough challenges no matter the difficulty. Wiseman - The lead strategist of UNITY. A Mage Class. He appears off and on in the game, because his job in the real world demands too much of his attention. He cares about most players, particularly Revelin. Felonius - A Mage Class. Felonius mainly hangs out in the library in the Aleph Sector's Common Quarters. He shares his theories on the game with players interested in hearing him out. Oddly enough, his theories make a lot more sense than what the game presents. He's suspected as a hacker by few, and has a deep-rooted connection to Yorae. Nexus Movement Divain - The Leader of the Nexus Movement and a Reaver Class. Divain was one of the four Alpha Crash legends, and the only one in the alpha with the Reaver Class. It's unknown how he acquired it, refusing to reveal its origin. He created the Nexus Movement to bring out the full potential of those who dub themselves "too weak" for Verasia. Behind his glasses and beyond the cold stare, he's kind and holds a lot of belief of his Guild Mates. Unlike Yorae, who strives to reach Shangri-la, he's wanting to free Verasia of the oppression of the VENDETTA Guild. He doesn't trust Marino when they meet, believing his intentions within the game are selfish. Cipher - A Cardian Class. Cipher is one of few who paid for the Premium Class thinking it was a powerful class. Little did he know it's considered one of - if not the - worst Classes in the game. He can't change it out since he already paid for it in full, trying to make the best of it in any way he can. He originally joined "Last Word" with his best friend, Roberto, but since joining the Nexus Movement he hasn't been able to see him as often. Divain has taught him how to hone his skills. With enough practice and experience, he could become one of the most powerful Cardians ever. Venus - A Paladin Class. Venus is the star pupil of Divain and will do anything for her Guild Master. Wherever he goes she's two steps behind him. She's not afraid to strike down anyone who speaks ill of him, even if it's not in a Duel. Since joining the Nexus Movement she hasn't lost a single fight, dubbing herself a "splendid warrior". However, she's quite cold to her fellow Guild Mates, not even wanting to use her skills to help them, only for her beloved Divain. Hutchkins - A Mage Class. Hutchkins serves as an instructor with the Nexus Movement. Out of everyone who has joined, he's viewed as the most popular outside of Divain, especially by the girls. He doesn't have a problem admitting beautiful women are his weakness, though he does have a problem if said woman is actually a man playing as one. He goes out of his way to assisting any non-Guild members as a way to "pay back" the community. VENDETTA Lord Excalibur - The Guild Leader and a Necromancer Class. Excalibur's history is unknown to all, even to Game Masters. Rumors state he was the first player to reach the Omega Sector, yet refused to advance on to Shangri-la. He became VENDETTA's leader after he single-handedly defeated the original in combat. Strange enough, that same player's character was erased from existence as though it never existed. None refuse to disobey him or face the same fate. Marino finds him very familiar, yet can't put his finger on it. Naeratus - VENDETTA's second-in-command and an Assassin Class. Naeratus is never seen without his cryptic grin. Everywhere he goes, disaster strikes. He worships Glyphsunder like a god, and goes as far as to help him spread viruses throughout Verasia. He's a classic example of a sociopath, holding no value for his fellow player, and purposely kills them like his idol before him. No matter how many times he's threatened with ban and deletion he somehow bypasses security protocol to keep himself safe. He views Marino and the UNITY Guild as a main threat to his god's operation, often breaking away from VENDETTA's current missions to deal with them personally. He usually ends his threats and eerie words with an annoying laugh that could give a stereotypical astmatic nerd a run for their money. Hosanna - A Mage Class. Hosanna was an original member of VENDETTA back when it was originally a "troll" Guild. She loves to play pranks on players, even going as far as to spam their inboxes with faulty quest leads. She abhors player killing, scolding any members who perform an awful act. Despite all this, her main concern is her younger sister, Xenobia, hoping she doesn't become a psychopath like some of the others have become. She's one of a few members who don't view Glyphsunder as a saving grace, but a living nightmare. Xenobia - An Assassin Class. Xenobia is Hosanna's little sister who joined VENDETTA after Excalibur seized control. From day one, she believed it to be a Player Killer Guild, ruthlessly slaying any and all players who resist their movement. Every day she listens to Excalbur's words the further she sinks into insanity and dissociation with her fellow man. Before killing a player she recites "The Lord's Prayer" in an eerie matter. She nicknamed "The Angel of Death" due to her angelic appearance. Doc Holliday - A Cardian Class. Doc Holliday loves a good gamble, believing all to be decided by chance - whether it be a coin toss or the luck of a card draw. He's not viewed as a major member of VENDETTA, but will do whatever it takes for recognition. He has a history of exploiting players of their items and money if they're careless enough to listen to his non-sense. Game Masters Geffen Descartes - A Reaver Class and lead Game Master. Geffen makes it his solemn vow to make Verasia a place everyone can enjoy, banning anyone who violates the rules. None have seen his eyes behind his sunglasses, yet don't seem to care whenever he speaks. Like Divain, he refuses to state how he obtained the Reaver Class, since it's not available to the public. He views players like Glyphsunder, Divain, and Naeratus as main threats, and will do anything to exterminate them. Should he ever be in combat he's been known to be lightning fast no one can match his movements. He believes Marino to be the one who will end Glyphsunder's reign if he shouldn't be the one to do so. Ananzi - An Assassin Class and Geffen's lieutenant. Ananzi exhibits many spider qualities, a trait not exclusive to any class, like producing webbings and sticking to any surface. Much like her superior, she's ridiculously fast in combat. To make her even stranger, even when hit with a physical attack she quickly regenerates as though she was never damaged to begin with. Wherever she goes, a trail of spiders is never too far behind. Sanctuary Duncan - The Leader of Sanctuary and a Priest Class. Duncan formed Sanctuary as that - a sanctuary for people who feel outcasted from other players or their normal lives. He's a close ally to Yorae and will align with UNITY should their services be required. He wants nothing more but to keep the cyber bullies away from the other players. He hides a secret even from his fellow Guild Mates as to why he formed the Guild in the first place. Jakob - A Dancer Class. Jakob is one of few male Dancers in the game, using his natural boy-like features to attract attention to both women and men alike. He doesn't seem to care what others think of him, as long as he's alive and smiling nothing matters. He wants to make people comfortable with not only others, but to themselves as well. Franz - A Priest Class. Franz is Jakob's unofficial personal bodyguard in the game and in real life. Wherever Jakob goes he's not too far behind. Unlike other Priests, he tries to be a more physical one than magical, a trait not meant for that class. Juno - A Mage Class. Juno joined "Last Word" originally to write a school report on the evolution of MMORPGs and how it affects people. She wasn't planning on being a long-term player, but found herself being drawn to the game more and more with each time she logs in. She sided with Sanctuary to help spread their word of tolerance and safety. Rosenkrantz Jarogniew - An Assassin Class. Jarogniew often flies into a berserk rage over the slightest issues, tearing out pieces of the environment to use as weapons. He hates people who try to take advantage of his "kindness" or others. He doesn't state why he hates PKers, only that he feels they are the scum of Verasia and every other online game. Sinfara - A player with an unidentified Class, possibly a Warrior. Sinfara is a PKK who earned the name "The One Who Broke The Game" after surviving a battle he wasn't meant to win. Faisal - An Assassin Class. Faisal is a PKK who goes by the nickname "Sickle Cyclone" for the fact he's so quick it seems like the wind itself is attacking. He doesn't get too close to the other players, rarely friending any of them for fears of friending a PKer. Wonderland Alice - A Cardian Class and Leader of the Wonderland Guild. Alice was a alpha player who laid claim to being "Queen of the Beth Sector" due to its similarity to Wonderland. She started the Guild originally to have her members base their appearance off characters from "Alice in Wonderland", but eventually allowed other forms of fictional characters as long as it was from a book. However, a couple months after the game's release she stopped logging in. It's unknown what has become of her. Reina - A Warrior Class and the current Leader of the Guild. Reina based her appearance off the Queen of Hearts, even going as far as to command her subjects to execute players she deems "insubordinate". She even has the queen's attitude to a tee, being kind and understanding one second only to explode in a fit of rage if one questions her judgment. It's obvious to others outside the game she is Latina as she'll constantly scream at people in Spanish if she gets overly frustrated. Every day she holds a trial on a random player whoever is foolish enough to wander into her Guild's headquarters. Shani - A Necromancer Class. Shani based her appearance off the Red Queen. Though she has the madness as the character, she's full of wisdom to share to others. She's the voice of reason between herself and her twin sister, Ceinwen the White Queen. Ceinwen - An Assassin Class. Ceinwein based her appearance off the White Queen and goes as far as to impersonate the character's madness perfectly. Every now and then she'll randomly break out into a song and dance number with no explanation. Karma - An Assassin Class. Karma based her appearance off the Cheshire Cat, even obtaining the rare Assassin ability to go invisible. Whenever she breaks out of the shroud she tries to appear with a big smile on her face. She often speaks in random Japanese phrases to keep people guessing what she'll say next. She often partners up with Ephraim. Ephraim - A Paladin Class. A shy, introverted boy and Karma's usual partner. He believes every class has a use, a person only needs to dig deep to discover what it is. He starts to open up more once he befriends Revelin and the others. Tiarna - A Tamer Class. Tiarna based her appearance off Little Red Riding Hood, making her Familiar a Wolf. She is the Guild's best Tamer and has the skill to back up the claims. She tries not to get involved in combat physically, heavily relying on her Wolf for most of her actions. Pepper - An Alchemist Class. Pepper based her character off the Chef from Alice in Wonderland, and has her insanity matched perfectly. She's usually seen in the Beth Sector's town's kitchen selling food items. Unfortunately, she'd rather throw plates at patrons and put too much pepper in her dishes. Most of the items she presents are more used as offensive ones used on enemies rather than those that can heal players. Ha Hey Rangers Helmur - A Warrior Class and Leader of the Ha Hey Rangers. Helmur is obsessed with the Super Sentai series, hence why he started his Guild based off it. The "Ha Hey" part came from the phrase he usually ends his sentence with. Since starting it, he has made himself the Black Ranger. He has made it a rule that if the Guild if ever on a Quest they are to don the custom made costumes made for them. Refusing to do so will result in him making the one who violates the rule forfeiting a rare item or a large amount of money to go toward the Guild's budget. Candi - A Dancer Class. Candi is Helmur's real life girlfriend and the Pink Ranger. She has no problem with her boyfriend's obsession as long as he's happy with it. Hordong - A Brawler Class. Hordong is the Yellow Ranger, and is always seen drinking alcoholic beverages in-game. Many believes he plays the game drunk from the get-go. He's always has a bubbly personality, always getting a laugh out of people whenever he speaks. If he ever plays sober he's not so easygoing as his drunk side, displaying more of a bitter old man personality. He hates Helmur whenever he's sober, stating he's too childish to be the Guild Leader. Yumeria - A Mage Class. Yumeria is the White Ranger, and codenames herself the "Angel of Love and Justice". She is a hardcore otaku, posing like a Magical Girl and dressing up in angel gear whenever she's not in her ranger suit. Despite her vast knowledge of anime, manga, and video games she displays a hefty amount of energy in her sentai persona. She's known throughout the MMO as a "kill stealer", often killing other player's target before them. Though she thinks she thinks she's hleping she's causing more harm than good. Sam - An Assassin Class. Sam is the Green Ranger and Helmur's real life grandfather. He only plays "Last Word" to keep an eye on him, to make sure he's not wasting all his time playing. When it comes to the sentai series, he's only familiar with the original Kamen Rider and Gorenger from the 1970s, none of the newer series. Fang - A Warrior Class. Fang is the Red Ranger and a reluctant member. Before joining the rangers, him and his sister Phoenix were independant players non-exclusive to any Guild. However, his anger gets the better of him whenever anyone makes him mad in the slightest. He's been suspended from the game at least once for his temper. He was tricked into joining the Ha Hey Rangers when he made a deal with Helmur he and Phoenix could complete a quest before them. However, due to Yumeria's kill stealing they were forced into joining. He's regretted the decision since and refuses to wear the costume when called for it. Phoenix - An Alchemist Class. Phoenix is Fang's little sister and the Blue Ranger. Unlike Fang, who's solely against the Guild, doesn't mind being around them, finding them fascinating in how serious they take their roles. It's her dream to one day craft the strongest items in the game, hoping to help not only her brother out, but other players. She runs an Alchemist Shop called "Victory A". La Pucelle d'Orleans Jeanne d'Arc - A Paladin Class. Jeanne based her character solely off the historical Joan of Arc. Whether it's intentional or not, her character has become weakened to fire due to the equipment she's wearing. She maybe the Leader of the Guild, but it's hard to call yourselves a Guild when there's only two people total. She doesn't care for additional members, believing she and her best friend Suyenne can handle any challenge that comes their way. Suyenne - An Assassin Class. Suyenne is Jeanne's best friend and the only other member of the Guild. She based her character name off her real name, stating it's a unique name no one would ever guess was real. She's a little slow for a thief, but learns to get quicker as the game progresses. Ultimate Fighters Liddell - A Brawler Class and Leader of the Ultimate Fighters. Liddell based his name and character off of Chuck Liddell, famous UFC and MMA fighter. He made the Guild solely on PKing the "geeks" and "fairy game players" for no particular reason other than to do it. Whenever he and his Guild Mates aren't PKing people they fight each other in their headquarters. Though he hates RPGs he refuses to admit "Last Word" is one. Leodane - A Brawler Class. Leodane is the only known female in the Ultimate Fighters. She earned the guild's respect after going through the initiation without having to rest once. She's a proud atheist and isn't afraid to share her opinion on the non-existence of a deity or higher power. This has made her unpopular, especially to the religious players and any role-players. The Family Cougar Mama/Admiral Seiber - An Assassin Class and Leader of The Family. Cougar Mama - real online name is Admiral Seiber - is a stereotypical redneck woman playing the game solely to find a "hot, young stud". She replaced the original leader when she left on maternity leave. It was believed The Family was once a dating service Guild to hook players up with one another. When she took over, she made it all about her tracking down the younger male players, practically stalking them wherever they go. She goes as far as threatening them with PKing should they refuse to go with her. She is the sole reason people have labeled the Guild the "White Trash Family". Potpourri - The former leader of The Family. She was believed to be of the Priestess Class before her sabbatical from the game due to pregnancy. She still visits the forums to check in on everyone. She seems completely unaware of Cougar Mama's activity. Belmont - A Warrior Class. Belmont devoted his online life to making people happy, aiding any player in any way he can. He frequently visits the hot spring resort, as it is his favorite place to meet people. He is usually one of the men Cougar Mama stalks. For some reason, he will not report her lewd activities to the admins. H00CHIE MAMAS Shoshanna - A Dancer Class and Leader of the H00CHIE MAMAS. It's unknown why exactly Shoshanna based her Guild's appearance on prostitutes, since sexual acts are banned from "Last Word". It's their goal to eventually make, or obtain, a patch where their characters will appear nude. She's not afraid to flirt with other players, cheating them out of their money if they're not careful to hang on to it. Fabulous Devils Violet - A Paladin Class and Leader of the Fabulous Devils. Violet may portrays a female in-game, but in real life he's an effeminate man. He created the Guild for players who play the opposite sex and aren't afraid to admit what their true sex is. He is the first player to discover how to make drag queens when he accidentally turned his Mirror option on during a playthrough. Ecclesia Credo - A Warrior Class. Credo has been a big fan of horror movies since his youth. He formed Ecclesia with the one rule that its members base their characters off those from that genre or ghost stories. His character is based off a death knight, with all his equipment made from items dropped by dragons. Zaloznye - A Necromancer Class. Zaloznye based his character off a vampire to match with Ecclesia's theme of ghost story characters. Unlike the modern vampires that are wrongfully portrayed as hopeless romantics, he tries to keep with the traditional values of the race. He only plays "Last Word" during the real life's morning time, revealing he suffers from xeroderma pigmentosum - a rare disease that prevents him from ever having contact with sunlight. Whenever night falls he tries to log off to have somewhat of a social life. Dyana Keiro - A Tamer Class. Dyana based her character off an Onryō, a Japanese vengeance spirit, complete with ridiculously long black hair and white dress. Wherever she goes her Will-O-Wisp is not far behind. To go along with her character's archetype, she often speaks in an eerie tone of voice or even a crackling noise similar to that of Ju-On/''The Grudge''. For Our Lady Basilisx - A Brawler Class. The leader of the Guild obsessed with Esuna. He has been tracking her since she first logged onto the game. Terrence - A Warrior Class. He claims the Guild is there for the sole purpose of protecting Esuna, and doesn't see the wrong in knowing her every move. Howald - A Mage Class. Possibly the only member of the Guild who is a little disturbed by his companion's attitude toward Esuna and anyone involved with her. Other Players Sophia - A Mage Class. Sophia randomly appears in the game thinking it's a real world and not a game. Much like Amara, she can't seem to figure out how to log out. She has the power to teleport people to places she's familiar with within Verasia, similar to her role in Lunarosse. Isolde - A Mage Class. Isolde - much like Oracle from Lunarosse - is a voluptuous woman, wearing revealing clothing and speaking seductively. She runs a Glyph Shop in the Pei Sector, and seems to know more about them than even the NPC merchants. Roberto - An Assassin Class. Roberto is a cocky womanizer who tries too hard to impress people. He is Cipher's best friend, or was until he joined the Nexus Movement. Before they drifted apart, he was Cipher's shield and sword while they went on Quests. He volunteered to join the Guild, but Divain denied him entry, saying he's not "mature" enough to handle the responsibility. Whenever he sees them on Quests he tries to join in to prove his worth, though it usually ends with Venus nearly PKing him every time. Esuna - A Priestess Class. Esuna is the alter ego of famous online critic nicknamed "The Chick". She started playing "Last Word" as a means of escaping the stress of her job, but wasn't aware of how many of her fans played. She paid for the Premium Glyph, "Mirage", which allows her to trap her enemies in an illusion, mainly using this to get away from her obsessive fans. She will allow herself to join a party as long as they have no idea who she is behind the glitz and glamor. Quicksilver - An Assassin Class. Quicksilver serves as Xeneus' personal spy on the other Guilds. His main mission is to observe them to see if either of them are close to Shangri-la, and report back to him with his findings. He doesn't try to go on the frontlines, but will fight if the situation calls for it. He seems familiar with Yorae, Karma, and Tierkreis, but won't say why he knows them. Fenric - A Warrior Class. Fenric - in real life - is a professional wrestler obsessed with video games. He started playing "Last Word" following an injury to his leg and heard the MMO can be a good rehabilitation exercise. Surprisingly, he seems to be a lot quicker in-game than his real life counterpart. He won't say which wrestler he is, fearing his fans would stalk him while he's recovering. Coco - A Dancer Class. Coco is a fickle player, to say the least. She's unhappy with whatever Class she chooses, believing each one being worst than the previous one. She has started up numerous accounts, trying to find the right one. Should someone point her in the right direction, and help her with the right Class, she's bound to be a great player. Twist - A Cardian Class. Twist is a bizarre individual, but not even that word can best describe him. He's able to bypass most of the rules of the game, i.e. public nudity, hacking, making people friend him without their knowing, etc. There is no reason for his actions other than he does it for fun. He's managed to avoid ban because of his hacking skills. Unlike other players who choose the Cardian Class, he seems to have mastered it quicker than any of them. Eᴓn_Selem_Nas - A Necromancer Class. Eᴓn_Selem_Nas - or Eᴓn for short - wants to prove to the MMO world he's an evil individual. However, whenever he performs an evil act he's quick to regret it, but goes back to his evil persona before anyone notices. Alphonse - A Brawler Class. Alphonse doesn't travel too much with other players, keeping to himself most of the time. Those who have had the pleasure of teaming with him or meeting him state how carefree and charismatic he is. Marche - A Brawler Class. Marche is best known as a lively gamer who encourages most he meets up with to give it their all. Raydan - A Paladin Class. Raydan is an avid gamer who tends to make references to other game titles. He's a PKK, defending those under attack with his ultimate defense. Something most people tend to notice is he has an attraction for rare weapons. Cyril - A Paladin Class. Growing up, Cyril has been accused by his peers of being handed everything his entire life because of his father's position. Upon reaching high school, he did everything he could to prove he's his own person and his accomplishments were acquired by him and him alone, no status required. He's one of the few players to possess the Premium Raptor Glyph, which allows him to leap to tall heights. If used in combat, depending on the height, can deal some damage to his opponents. Inferno - A Brawler Class. Inferno dubs himself a "ham sammich connoisseur", as he's always seen with a variant of a ham sandwich in his inventory at all times. He even had one of his clubs custom made to have the appearance of a sandwich, that's how obsessed he is with them. He constantly feuds with the hippie player, Smiley, as he always steals his items when he's not paying attention. Espada - A Warrior Class. Espada is one of Xeneus' closest allies outside of Quicksilver. He tries not to speak to many people, only sticking around long enough to slay a monster or two while trying to "uncover the truth". He seems to recognize Yorae, Karma, and Tierkreis outside of "Last Word". Smiley - A Thief Class. Smiley is a stereotypical hippie stoner player constantly feuding with Inferno. He somehow always finds a way to steal his sandwiches from his inventory when he's not paying attention. Uriah - A Warrior Class. Uriah is one of a few players who possess the Premium Dolphin Glyph. With that, he can obtain a merman form and be able to explore underwater. He's a valiant defender of Syrenia. Syrenia - A Bard Class. Like Uriah, she possesses a Dolphin Glyph to obtain a mermaid form. Even when not in battle, she sings for the other players. Whether or not it's the game's engine, her voice is radiant like an angel's. Sapphy88 - A Tamer Class. Sapphy88 is very protective of her animal she tames, a spider called Skiffy. She's often seen partying with Scourge. Scourge - A Paladin Class. Scourge, like his usual party member, Sapphy, is protective of his party and friends. AIs Jack Frost - A Bard Class. Jack Frost is an NPC that appears in the Lamedh Sector during the Christmas Event. There's a 1/20,000 chance a player will ever find him to complete the quest in question. Should they do it, not only will they complete it, they'll also obtain a rare item. Santa Claus - The main focus of the Christmas Event. Usually a jolly old man who gives presents to good children, but in this world one must defeat him to obtain a rare item. He cannot be defeated through conventional means, and can One Hit Kill even a high level player. Verasia - The Goddess of Verasia. Verasia's story is she's the one who created the world and safeguards it from evil. It's the players' quest to scale the twenty-four Sectors and make it to her tower in Shangri-la. By doing so they'll obtain the Einherjar Class, a Class that allows a player to equip any weapon or armor available. Outside of concept art, no one has ever seen her in-game. Yibble - An NPC with a series of tasks to be fulfilled. Should they be completed she'll give the player a great reward. Gilgamesh - The Legendary Warrior King. Rumor has it that if anyone can find his chamber(s), and defeat him in a battle, he will relinquish a rare and powerful weapon, depending on the class he chooses. Toreador - A dog A.I. He appears frequently throughout Verasia. Most players think of him as a random NPC. He serves as the recorder of the players' achievements/trophies, and can even unlock special items through unique passwords. Tirnewydd - A chariot driver. He brings new player into Verasia in his ghastly vehicle pulled by skeletal horses. He asks the player questions throughout the ride, like their name, player name, and Class. Perrault - An AI who wears a white cloak and chains. He greets new players and guides them to Tirnewydd's chariot. Though he was only to appear in the introduction part of the game, he appears frequently before Marino without warning pointing him in the direction of where he must go to complete his quest. Artax - A white horse AI mount Marino can purchase to maintain his Stamina longer. Krampus - A monster that appears during the Holiday Event in December. Should anyone violate the law of "No PvP" during the event, the Krampus will appear to lock the player out of the game. The amount of time is determined by the intensity of the player(s)' intent to violate the rule. Episodes On June 29, 2014, Gemini revealed that the game will be released in episodes as though similar to other titles like The Walking Dead, The Wolf Among Us, and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. *Episode Aleph ~ "The Paradox: God and Man": TBA :: The introduction to the game itself. Covers Aleph-Tet Sectors. Includes the "Demon's Gate" special event. *Episode Tau ~ "Impression: The Seal of Creation": TBA :: After discovering the origin of the Demon's Gate event, the players resume their original goal of traversing the Sectors to reach Shangri-la. This time they have their mission to stop VENDETTA along the way. Covers the Yod-Tau Sectors. *Episode Psi ~ "Lapse: Ruination and Hope": TBA :: The Psi Sector is within reach. VENDETTA's home turf. In order prepare, Marino must unite all the Guilds he's met thus far under one banner. This is the last chance to max out the Loyalty of each recruited party member. Includes the Raid on VENDETTA event. *Episode Omega ~ "Greatness: The Fool's End": TBA :: Marino and co. must continue their alliance to stop Glyphsunder from reaching Shangri-la. The Omega Sector is all that remains. This episode includes the various endings. *Extra Episode ~ "Divinity: The Price to Pay": TBA :: Post-game. Marino and the crew unlock the secret Gehenna, an area not even the creators of the game have tested. It's nine levels of intense hell, worse than the Demon's Gate. It will take cooperation from everyone to unlock its unfathomable secrets. What lies beyond the white veil? Development and Copyrights "Last Word" was created based off the series of Suikoden, Sword Art Online, and .hack//. Gemini Drake has wanted to make a game that was based in modern times rather than follow Lunarosse up with a fantasy sequel. As to how it connects is a secret in itself. Most of the sprites used for the characters are all custom made through Frankenspriting by Gemini, but others were either found on DeviantArt, Pixiv, or even the RPGMakerVX.net forum. Release On March 7, 2018, The Creator has stated that "Last Word" was being cancelled. Reasons behind this are that he wishes to have this title tie-in better with the novelization of Lunarosse. While it may be some time before the books are finished, hope is not yet lost for this title. Thronfolger: The Last Word shall be created soon following the same premise as the original "Last Word" with a bit of an overhaul, like updated story, characters, etc. Those involved with the initial project shall be asked if they wish to continue to have their OCs featured or if they would like them removed. Reception Gemini gave a private unveiling to a select few individuals. Just by looking at the Start Screen, learning about the story, and the possibilities of an online universe has gotten high praise. One even wished the "Last Word" MMO was a real MMORPG so that others could experience it. Trivia *The "tone" from .hack// is to be heard in random parts of the adventure as a nod to the series. *Gemini has stated there will be people dressed as Sword Art Online characters throughout the Sectors. Kirito was going to be a hidden character, but he decided against this. *Codex from the web series The Guild was set to be a hidden playable character, but was removed. Her character sprite will still be present in some Sectors. *The Demi-Fiend from Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne and Shin Megami Tensei Imagine was suppose to be an optional boss fight and a recruitable character, but this idea was scrapped. He's still set to appear in random areas from time to time without mention of who or what he is. *Characters like Marino, Darwin, and Vericci had appeared in one of Gemini's previous stories, Dämmerung, originally as people labeled "Hackers". Hackers in that universe were people who illegally enter the Fantasy Realm. *The NPC, Yibble, is based off of Gemini's friend who creates independent TV shows under the company Sine Fine Films. Most of the quests are nods to her shows. *The Gunner Class was merged with the Assassin Class as the two are essentially the same. The Thief Class was merged with it as well. *Tirnewydd was a character from Gemini and Arcana Jester's scrapped story Darquehavyn. In this story, he served as the chariot driver to guide the seven heroes into the realm of Darquehavyn. Category:RPG Maker VX Ace Category:RPG Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction